1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stability control system for an automotive vehicle, and, more particularly, to an automotive vehicle stability control system which controls a slip and a spin of an automotive vehicle during turning a corner or urgently making its way around an obstruction or upon an occurrence of a sudden change in road condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed various types of dynamic stability control systems for controlling a slip and a spin of a vehicle based on running state variables of the vehicle including a yaw rate and a steering angle while the vehicle turns a corner or urgently makes its way around an obstruction or when a sudden change occurs on road condition. One of such dynamic stability control systems described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-115418 changes the condition for commencement of independent braking control of the wheels according to running state variables to effect the braking control only when really necessary.
While it is necessary to execute direction control of the vehicle based on a slip angle as soon as possible when a change in vehicle direction is caused due to disturbances of, for example, surface condition of a road on which the vehicle is running, however, when a change in vehicle direction is caused by the driver's intention, early execution of the vehicle direction control leads to undesirable running actions against the driver's driving operation.